


Daffodils

by swiftbitch9



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Ген расширенными от страха зрачками смотрел на молочного цвета с желтым отливом лепесток. С этого момента его жизнь поставлена на таймер.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Daffodils

— Но если сообщение Почемучки должно было нас перепугать, то эффект получился прямо противоположный. Сенку такой Сенку.

— Тут ты прав. Такой уж он… Этот Сенку… — нараспев произнес Ген.

Как только они сошли на землю, Ген зашелся кашлем. Он сложился пополам и не мог перестать кашлять.

— Ген, все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Юкио, положив ему руку на спину.

— Наверное, холодного морского воздуха надышался, — сказал Рюсуй, не без тревоги смотря на менталиста.

— От холодного воздуха так не надрываются, — возразил Юкио.

— Да ничего серьезного. Наверняка от воздуха, — кивнул Ген и улыбнулся, ощущая на языке солоноватый привкус крови. Он поймал взгляд Сенку исподлобья и тут же в испуге отвел глаза.

***

— Ген-чан, научи меня плести венки из цветов! — Суйка притащила охапку нарциссов, и из-за цветов ее голову было едва видно.

— Глупышка, ну кто же плетет венки из нарциссов? — улыбнулся Ген. — Ну ладно, у них довольно удобные стебли.

— Научишь? — обрадовалась Суйка.

— Да, конечно, иди сюда.

Суйка пристроилась напротив Гена в тени раскидистого дерева. Она поделила букет на две части, отдав одну часть Гену.

Менталист показывал, как правильно плести венок, следя, чтобы Суйка в точности повторяла его движения. Но вдруг он снова закашлялся, отвернувшись и прикрыв рот рукавом. Да откуда этот поганый кашель?

Тут Ген почувствовал что-то на языке. Он схватил это нечто двумя пальцами и вытащил изо рта.

— Ген, откуда у тебя во рту лепесток? Это какой-то фокус?

Ген расширенными от страха зрачками смотрел на молочного цвета с желтым отливом лепесток. С этого момента его жизнь поставлена на таймер. В груди вдруг появился дискомфорт, каждый вздох давался с трудом.

Что же делать? Взаимности от Сенку-чана точно не добьешься. Гену, обычно мерзляку, стало отчего-то очень жарко под одеждой, лоб покрылся испариной. Каждый удар сердца отдавался шумом в ушах.

— Что? Ах да, это фокус, — не слыша себя ответил Ген. — Всего лишь фокус.

***

Ген снова начал кашлять. Он быстро прикрыл рот рукавом, но брызги крови все-таки попали на карту.

— Ген, сделай уже что-нибудь со своим кашлем, — сказал Рюсуй со смесью тревоги и раздражения в глазах. Он схватил карту и попытался стереть с нее кровь. — Это ненормально.

— Сенку, у нас же остались антибиотики, которые мы готовили для Рури? — спросил Хром.

— Не стоит, — махнул рукавом Ген. — Приберегите их для тех, кому нужней. Скорее всего, это просто легкая простуда, скоро иммунитет сделает свое дело.

— Ген, при простуде кровью не кашляют, — заметил Юкио.

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я сам с этим разберусь. — Ген старался поменьше открывать рот. Он чувствовал, что к небу прилипла еще пара лепестков.

Кашель теперь становился невыносимым. При каждом приступе он теперь откашливал столько лепестков, что хватило бы на цветочный венок из нарциссов. Грудь болела постоянно, иногда появлялась мигрень и поднималась температура. Становилось все сложнее делать вид, что все хорошо и он не умирает медленно у всех на глазах.

— Ген, останься на пару минут, — окликнул его Сенку по окончании собрания.

Ген замер на месте. Сенку не так хорошо разбирался в людях, но Ген все равно боялся, что он поймет, в чем дело. Особенно Ген боялся, что начнет кашлять цветами прямо перед Сенку.

— Ген, у нас ведь остались антибиотики, — начал Сенку, обеспокоенно глядя на менталиста. И Ген выдохнул спокойно. — Если нужно, я еще приготовлю. Если это пневмония…

— Сенку-чан, — перебил Ген, — все в порядке. Верь мне. — Но с запекшейся в уголках рта кровью его слова звучали совсем неубедительно.

***

— Ген, я настаиваю, чтобы ты начал пить антибиотики!

— Мне они не нужны, — пассивно-агрессивно ответил Ген, утирая рот от крови.

Правда ведь не нужны. Они не могут уничтожить цветущий в грудной клетке весенний сад. Ген только переведет лекарства, способные в будущем спасти кому-то жизнь. Жизнь самого Гена ведь уже кончена.

— Сказал он, кашляя кровью. — Сенку положил руки на талию. Ген никогда не видел его таким сердитым.

— А если это туберкулез? Антибиотики не помогут.

— Дай тогда хотя бы осмотреть тебя. Если я пойму, что с тобой, смогу найти способ вылечить!

— Сенку-чан, прошу, не волнуйся за меня, — искренне улыбнулся Ген. — Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Не будет! — Сенку даже топнул ногой, заставил Гена испуганно вздрогнуть. — Я не выпущу тебя, пока ты не дашь себя осмотреть.

Ген тяжело вздохнул и сбросил халат с плеч.

После долгого прослушивания, простукивания, Сенку заключил:

— В легких влажные хрипы. Принимая во внимание твой кашель и прочие симптомы, я думаю, что это либо коклюш, либо бронхит.

— Отлично, — кивнул Ген, набрасывая халат на плечи.

— Коклюш лечится курсом антибиотиков, бронхит может пройти сам собой.

— Здорово. Я же говорю, иммунитет сделает свое дело.

— Я бы все-таки не стал рисковать, — неуверенно протянул Сенку.

— Это все? Ты говорил, что не выпустишь меня, пока не осмотришь. Осмотр закончен — я пошел.

— Менталист! Стой!

Но прежде чем Сенку мог сказать что-нибудь еще, Ген скользнул за дверь.

Надо поменьше пересекаться с Сенку. Рядом с ним дышать всегда становится труднее и грудь болит больше. И Ген боялся, что Сенку увидит лепестки. Тогда Ген соврет, что влюблен в другого — хоть в Магму, хоть в Юкио. Чтобы Сенку не мучала вина.

Ген смахнул слезы с глаз. Как же страшно умирать.

***

— Ген! — позвал Юкио с солнечной улыбкой на губах. — Рюсуй попросил меня найти подходящую для строительства корабля древесину в лесу, хочешь со мной?

А у Гена раскалывалась голова. Грудь будто сдавило железным обручем, ем приходилось осознанно делать вдох. Живот крутило — он не ел со вчерашнего утра — тошнило. Прокляты цветы будто пустили корни прямо в трахее и росли, разрывая кровеносные сосуды и мягкие ткани. В глазах двоилось.

— Да, конечно! — улыбнулся в ответ он.

Подъем по горе занял необычайное количество времени. Тело налила свинцовая тяжесть, ноги были ватные и не слушались, не желая делась шаг наверх. Юкио что-то говорил, но гул в ушах заглушал его голос, а по губам Ген прочитать не мог — он видел словно через запотевшее стекло.

— Подожди, — задыхаясь, попросил Ген, без сил привалившись к ближайшему дереву. Титанических усилий стоило не сползти по стволу вниз.

— Зря я тебя позвал, — вздохнул Юкио. — Тебе лучше вернуться к остальным. Хочешь, позову кого-нибудь, чтоб тебе помогли…

Гена вырвало смесью, состоящей из крови, лепестков и целых бутонов нарциссов. Он свалился на колени, продолжая отплевываться кровью и цветами. Он задыхался. Приступы кашля не давали сделать нормальный вдох, в горле застрял бутон.

Юкио подбежал, упал на колени.

— Ген! Ген, держись, сейчас я кого-нибудь приведу. Я ж тебя сам не утащу!

Ген завалился на бок. Глаза закатились. Без сознания он хотя бы не мог чувствовать боли, подобно разряду тока, прошивавшей тело с каждым приступом кашля.

Он проснулся, и снова почувствовал боль. Тупую сильную боль в каждой клетке своего тела. Вся одежда была в крови — похоже, его опять вырвало цветами. Открыл глаза, хотя это не помогло — все плыло.

— Слава богу, хотя бы живой, — прозвучал голос Рюсуя прямо над ухом.

— Рюсуй, мне нужна горячая вода. — А это уже Сенку. — Скорее всего, понадобится нож и иголка с ниткой.

— Ты его резать собрался?! В этих условиях?!

— Возможно внутреннее кровотечение! У тебя есть варианты получше? Просто оставить его умирать?

— Эх… Хорошо. — Два тяжелых шага и хлопок двери.

Ген увидел лицо склонившегося над ним Сенку. На нем явно было написано беспокойство. Он платка в его руках исходил сильный запах спирта. Этим платком Сенку стер кровь с лица Гена, ну, или хотя бы часть крови.

— Дурак, сказал бы, — вздохнул Ишигами. — Мы бы обязательно что-нибудь придумали. Кто?

— Сенку-чан, — прохрипел Ген. Он схватился рукой за подол одежды Сенку, оставив до дрожи яркое пятно крови. — Я… Ты…

— Что? — Сенку наклонился ближе, уверенный, что не расслышал.

— Я люблю тебя, — еле слышно прошептал Ген и снова зашелся кашлем, отплевываясь окровавленными лепестками.

Сенку потребовалось время, чтобы осознать сказанное Геном. Он никогда не видел эту болезнь своими глазами, тем более, что происходит с человеком на последней стадии. В груди стало жарко из-за осознания, что в происходящем с Геном есть часть его вины.

— Дурак, — буркнул Сенку, выплюнув в ладонь белый лепесток.

Он наклонился к Гену и поцеловал, ощущая на губах того привкус крови и травы. Ген шумно втянул воздух через нос. Он цеплялся за его плечи, оставляя красные следы на молочной шкуре. Внутри что-то переворачивалось, но невыносимый зуд в груди исчез.

Сенку отстранился (хотя Ген предпочел бы, чтобы он этого не делал). Он нежно погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев, будто боялся сделать больно.

— Дурак, — сердито повторил Сенку, глядя в круглые от удивления глаза Гена. — Твоей жизни, конечно, больше ничего не угрожает, но если ты будешь молчать о чем-то подобном в будущем, я тебя собственными руками прикончу.

Ген рассмеялся от облегчения. Боль не прошла, но сильно уменьшилась. А скоро пропадет вовсе. Голова слегка кружилась от счастья.

— Сенку! Мы здесь!

В комнату ворвались Рюсуй и ведрами, от которых поднимался пар и Юкио, прижимающий к груди сверток из ткани — там наверняка находились инструменты.

— Спасибо, но уже не надо. Проблема решилась.

Сенку с раздражением и облегчением кинул платок, испачканный в спирте и крови, смеющемуся Гену в лицо.


End file.
